


A Heavy Price to Pay

by weishenbwi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blasphemy, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Golden shower, Homophobia, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Piss Play, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Professors, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: "Mark is a god-fearing man but this boy beneath him, desperate and willing, is too sweet not to play with. He's torn between the objections of his conscience and the precum of his dick. The back of his mind is screaming to say NO, to push the boy away and tell him to leave, to act like this never happened. He knows he should say no, that it isn’t right. He’s not only this boy’s professor and the power he already holds over him- but the younger is so desperate and willing. So pretty."Or Haechan really needs this job and Mark is willing to give it to him... for a price.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	1. Anything

Haechan wants this job. He _needs_ this job.

He wouldn’t be good at it, his resume is an embarrassment, and he didn’t nail the interview either. But he needs this job like he needs to graduate and get the hell out of this backward, puritan city. He’s tried SO HARD to find a job, any job. Application after application and interview upon interview (when he's lucky to get one) and he has failed every. single. time. Nothing is lining up for him. Well, nothing except the astute stares of his Christian interviewer and Professor, Mr. Mark Lee.

The university is hiring and Haechan thinks how perfect it would be, considering he doesn't have a car, and the lack of transportation in this city is something dystopian - to say the least. If he got this job, he could take the bus in the morning to class, then work for Mr. Lee, and take the bus back home at night. It's perfect... if he can just get this job. If he doesn't succeed, he'll lose his apartment for sure and he'll have to quit classes. It's not his fault his parents caught him making out with another boy. They're so fucking outdated with their weird religious bullshit. Who kicks out their own son because he likes someone of the same sex? And Haechan's inability to slow down before he inserts foot in mouth just had to make it worse. So yes, Haechan's desperate. _Really_ desperate. Maybe, he thinks with a shudder, just maybe he can find a way to get this job after all. And maybe a few bonus points in class if he's going to go this far. But there’s no way this god fearing man would give in or have anything to do with Haechan even if he begs on his knees, right? 

"Thank you for your time. I'll see you in class Tuesday." Mark bids him goodbye and he knows he's not getting this job. And he really fucking needs this job. It’s all or nothing Haechan thinks as he turns the knob to leave Professor Lee's office. It’s either try now and possibly succeed, end up on the streets, or back to begging his parents for just one more day in his old room to which he knows that will end poorly and pathetically. So he breathes in, stops, closes the door, and turns back to the professor, exhaling deeply. 

“Is there something you need Mr...” Mark looks down at the papers below him. Ah yes. “Mr. Donghyuck?”

Haechan doesn’t respond, just walks over to Mark and gets on his knees, placing hands on the elder's thighs. “Yes, I _need_ this job.” Mark doesn't say anything. He doesn't try to stop him. He just watches, slightly alarmed, and looks at the door. Anyone could walk in and see this. He should stop him. He's older and he can tell the younger is frantic. He should stop this before something happens they'll both regret.

And yet, he does nothing to stop the boy beneath him whose hands are now palming Mark’s growing erection. _“Please.”_ There's a great sense of urgency in the younger's voice and it makes Mark dick twitch. There’s a moment of silence as tension builds between the two, the younger forming tears in his eyes as he rubs more vigorously Mark’s erection which is now painfully pressed against his pants. Mark looks down at Haechan before closing his eyes, his head lolls back as he takes in every sensation the younger is giving him. He really shouldn't allow this to happen. It's not right. His dick twitches again.

Mark _is_ a god-fearing man but this boy beneath him, desperate and willing, is too sweet not to play with. He's torn between the objections of his conscience and the precum of his dick. The back of his mind is screaming to say NO, to push the boy away and tell him to leave, to act like this never happened. He knows he should say no, that it isn’t right. He’s not only this boy’s professor and the power he already holds over him- but the younger is so _desperate_ and _willing_. So _pretty_. This is when Mark realizes that the bigger part of him, the part that's swelling under Haechan's palms is _begging_ him to give in, is clouding everything else. The longer Haechan's on his knees for Mark, the harder it is to say no. He knows and he doesn't care, at least the part of him that's bigger and swollen doesn't care. And this clouds everything else, Mark thinks, pushing any protesting thoughts to the back of his mind as he looks at all the crosses that adorn his office, the picture of his favorite scripture quoted on his desk, the one a fellow preacher gave him "for being such a good and loyal servant of our Lord, Jesus Christ". He sees it all and knows who he is, what he stands for, has read all the chapters on fornication and homosexuality more times than he's looked at the back of his hand. But in this moment it doesn't matter as much as it should. It doesn't matter as much as this boy at his feet, the way Mary Magdalene was as Jesus' feet, or the sins the boy is now beckoning him to commit. The boy he disregarded until today. Haechan maintains a firm grasp on his pants, pushing his palm up and against his erection. The boy needs it. Mark wants it. And that's when Mark has another realization. If Peter can pray for forgiveness after betraying Jesus, then Mark can pray for forgiveness for giving in to this transgression at his feet.

He lifts up the younger's chin, holding him firmly, and asks “You need this job?" Mark already knows the answer but if he's decided to give in then he'll make the sin worth it.

Haechan nods and whimpers. Mark is greedy for it. For the boy beneath him and for everything he knows they'll do. He was always one to give his all when he decided to do something and this was no exception. "What are you willing to do for it?” 

The boy beneath him now has tears in his eyes that drop down to Mark’s legs but he hasn’t stopped palming the older and Mark likes the sight of it. Of being above this boy and because he knows the answer and what it implies before Haechan even responds.

“I’ll do _anything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading the next chapter, how far do you think Haechan will actually go? Or do you think Mark will take it easy on him because Haechan best boy? 😱😱😖


	2. Baptism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mark has noncon thoughts in this chapter

**_Anything._ **

And he meant it. Mark could tell by the way the younger had sucked so earnestly on his dick, head bobbing up and down, and Mark thrusting his way to an orgasm with little to no regard for the boy gagging below.

On the drive home, Mark is barely able to stop himself from masturbating to the thought of what the boy was willing to do. He refrains from so much as palming himself over his pants on the way. He's a respectable Christian man after all, but that doesn't stop him from growing to his full length as he reaches the hallway of his apartment, hands already in his pants as he unlocks the door. Fuck that boy and his small, beautiful, sunkissed face, Mark thinks as his hands reach up to taste Haechan still on his fingers. The younger had sucked so earnestly on his fingers at the first command. In need. Pliant. _Fuck him._ God, he wishes he could. And he will. Given enough time and desperation from the younger, there's likely nothing he won't do or won't be _convinced_ to do. Mark knows it's wrong. It's taking advantage of his power and privilege as a professor and as a role model, but he can't stop it. Doesn't want to stop it.

Now Mark's the desperate one, falling down onto the couch, briefcase dropping to the floor. Mark's practically salivating thinking of earlier: Haechan on his knees, panting, whimpering. Willing. Mark thrusting upward into the younger's mouth. His small but pretty mouth, round face, and innocent eyes. He pulls down the zipper of his pants frantically. He needs to touch himself, get himself off again to the thought of Haechan. It's the second time in a day his dick was that hard against his pants, aching and angry. The first time being when Haechan's pressed his small mouth to it. It was messy, nasty. Mark made it so. He liked it that way, wanted Haechan to have Mark's spit and cum on his face before he left.

"Can I wash my face before-?" the boy had started to ask but Mark gave him a look and he stopped. Haechan knew as well as Mark that he'd started something and no longer had a firm say. No, he couldn't wash his face before leaving the office. Yes, he would have to walk around with spit and dried cum on his face on the way home. The anxious look in Haechan's face was something Mark would be holding onto for future use. If he remembered correctly, Haechan was a bit of a trouble maker and he figured the boy wouldn't amount to much so he never paid him attention - at least not like the ones who would succeed in his class.

Things had changed now, Mark thought. Mark didn't want to hold it against him, the position, the need for financial security, but in the short time they experienced each other, something overcame the older. Something wicked, rotten. It's like when you do something bad and you know you're already going to get into trouble so you abandon reason and control to do whatever you want, to make the discipline later worth it. 

One look.

That's all it took for the younger to bow his spit and cum-covered face in resignation. The feel and smell of determination and later panic from Haechan made Mark's breath halt. He grabs his dick, his full length, stretches it out. It still has Haechan's dried spit and Mark's dried cum on it.

A baptism.

Mark wishes Haechan was here right now to lick it off, whimpering and crying. What a sight that would be. He can't wait to get good use out of the boy that doesn't have nearly enough and so has too much to give in order to obtain - something, anything. And Mark will give. And he will take. He'll take it all. He smiles to himself, stretching out his dick and giving it hard squeezes. He's always liked it rough, even with himself. Or he should say he's always liked the thought of it being rough.

Mark himself is a virgin. He was waiting for "the right one" to love and marry. Someone he could start a family with and grow old. The whole traditional value set he grew up believing. Well, then why did he get off on watching movies where someone took advantage of someone else, those horror movies with non-consensual scenes, or graphic violence, where the victim cried and the villain laughed? Despite growing up in a conservative Christian household, Mark was allowed to watch movies like this when he became of age. His dad used to say that he would one day be the man of the house and that these things were normal in the modern age and his mom used to say "Boys will be boys."

So he watched those movies and he got off to them. He remembers touching himself after one movie in particular and even then he knew he shouldn't get off to something like that. Yet there was no one to tell. He couldn't tell his parents for fear they'd disown him or look at him in disgust. So he held it in and he watched and re-watched and memorized. He memorized the knife, the threats, the "no" and the "yes". He would envision being the perpetrator, the one who shushes the victim when they're crying or hold a knife to their skin as a warning. It turned him on so much and without fail when nothing else did. He tried to ignore the arousal but it didn't go away and this he told his parents. His mom told him not to think such dirty thoughts and his dad agreed until his mom was out of the house, at a church function for the ladies, or out shopping, then he would tell his son that it's normal and that he should do it but not get caught. His dad was an understanding man. He knew that a boy had to get it out of his system. "Just don't tell your mother." So Mark listened like a filial son to his father and he would masturbate in the shower - a tip from his father. When his dad would complain about using all the hot water with a knowing smirk on his face, his mom would state that Mark was a growing boy and it probably felt good for his body. And it did, just not in the ways she expected. After that, he would do it in the bath and take a quick shower after. This way he could cum more than once and no one would be any the wiser about it, including his dad.

Young Mark had only wished he could do it in his bedroom like the other boys his age but there was a strict NO LOCKED DOORS in the house. His parents were trying to keep him safe and they had to know he was okay and Mark understood. Mark was often an understanding son who easily acquiesced, perceiving the wisdom in a harmonious household. _Thou shalt Honour thy father and thy mother._ And so he did with an abundance of praises and expectations. He had questioned if masturbation would send him to Hell like the Preacher warned but his father assured him it was a natural biological response, that he would get sick if he didn't do it, only that he should be careful to not mention it to anyone including his friends - and especially not to Mark's mom or their preacher. That it was between Mark and God. His father told him not to feel guilty over natural urges, just be private about these affairs and let God carry the rest. 

Mark sinks into the couch, not even able to make it to the bed when he has a perfect idea. He stops and grabs something out of his briefcase. Haechan's resume. He doesn't need to look at the resume. It's dismal. _"I'll do anything. Please."_ He tugs his dick again, stroking lightly as he presses the picture of Haechan's face to his dick. "Then suck my dick you worthless whore." Mark thrusts into it, again and again, until the resume is destroyed and dripping with his cum.

Haechan will do anything and it's already begun. Is it something too bad... Aren't I saving this boy? He thinks, spent and breathing heavily, his hand still on his now flaccid dick. If not for me, he wouldn't have this job and he seemed to really need it. Mark didn't ask Haechan why he needed the job but now in the quiet of his house, he figures that's something he should ask. Just how badly does Haechan need this position and to what end would he be willing to secure it? It's turning Mark on again but he refrains from overstimulating himself. He wants to save up his cum and paint Haechan's beautiful tanned skin with it, mix their cum and make him drink it. He'll drink it down like a good, little boy. It's something Mark already knows, even if Haechan will have a look of disgust on his face. Well, that would be better anyway and it's exactly what Mark wants.

He wipes his cum off the paper to see Haechan's face clearer, noticing the number in the upper corner of the resume. It's convenient, he thinks, as he memorizes the number. He won't call it now. Mark is smarter than that. He'll get a burner phone so it can never be traced back to him and an automatic door lock for the office. Mark knows he's getting ahead of himself and that he shouldn't have such twisted thoughts about his student, pliant beneath him, and soaked with whatever Mark decides to use. Spit and cum, sure. But more... wax, other people's spit and cum, Haechan's own liquids, and... Mark allows himself to go down this darker path... Mark's piss. Is Haechan so hasty and in need, that he'd allow that? It would be better if he didn't like it, Mark thinks. It's filthy after all and he wants the depravity to be acknowledged, wants Haechan to reject him, to say no. 

Mark wonders what else he's hiding in his subconscious and how much more fucked up will his mind get... How far will he push Haechan and how much will he like it? Mark's not able to finish these thoughts before the sound of his favorite hymn chimes, the alarm going off on his phone. He answers the little equation it takes to turn off the alarm and sighs. It's evening on a Thursday. He throws away the cum-covered resume, pressing a gentle kiss to Haechan's face, and gets in the shower. He doesn't want to be late for church. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the MOST freaky. How freaky is Professor Mark Lee? 😝🤚


	3. A Bad Choice is Still a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to hurt Haechan like this and yet I will hurt him even more later. IM SORRY.  
> TW: Homophobia (f*ck Haechan's parents)

Haechan turns up the shower to scalding, scrubbing his skin with an antibacterial soap that has a seasonal scent to it. Scrubbing like he's trying to take his skin off. Scrubbing and hanging his head in the shower. He had taken the soap from the sink because he just needed to scrub _everything_ off. His skin housed memories and he wanted them gone. The soap smells good and he's glad he chose it. At least there's that. At least he didn't get caught. Before the soap was on his sink it was on Aisle 3 and then in his pocket like so many other things before it.

He’ll stay in until after the water turns cold and he’s forced to get out, the shame filling his lungs like a cloud of smoke, like Mark had filled his mouth with cum cum and more cum. He really didn’t want to admit it but Mark had filled Haechan’s need to be touched - even if that meant touching his own cum and rubbing it into Haechan’s hair because at least there was someone else besides Haechan, some other contact that wasn’t his own. And now he's trying to scour it off. He washes his hair with the same soap and pictures Mark’s hand rubbing and tugging, hurting and not caring. Moaning and being used. But Haechan was touched and Mark meant it. There was purpose and he wasn’t alone. He opens his mouth and lets the hot water bounce off his tongue, fills his mouth and spits. A desperate need to rid his body of those touches.

He laughs when he thinks about desperation.

Is he desperate enough to allow this from a man who doesn’t care about him, who used him because he knew Haechan needed it, who wouldn’t allow Haechan to so much as wash himself off before leaving - making him walk around in cum and spit, hair disheveled and every sign evident to the people who got on and off the bus who stared and only stared? He couldn't blame them. What could anyone possibly do with the knowledge that he himself didn’t already know? What would he have done but the same?

Haechan is desperate. It’s why he boldly walked over to Mark and made the proposition. His action. His will. His choice. All his. Even if Mark has the upper hand in every other way, this is still Haechan’s choice. And it’s what he needs.

He considers his apartment. How the electricity is faulty, how there’s mold in several places including in this shower, stains on the floor, on the wall, and how the lock doesn’t always stick like he’s asking to get robbed. How he’s sure the neighbors to his left are dealing drugs or worse and how the neighbors to his right fight all the time, everyone screaming and no one paying attention to the child that cries and cries. And how he cries too. How he cries wondering if any of his neighbors can hear him or if any of them care. How his parents should care but they stopped when they found out he likes other boys, like every bit of DNA they gave him meant nothing because he sinned and sinned and loved a boy’s dick in his mouth. How it doesn’t make sense because his mother likes his father’s dick in her mouth and the same can be said of everyone except those who don’t. And why does it matter when he loves them and they should love him too? 

But they don’t. He does and they don't. Haechan wishes he didn't because it would be easier but he's not like them. He can't throw them away like they never mattered, like they did him, because they do matter and he should too. He does matter and he doesn't understand why they can't see it. Why they don't love him or help him or call him. His parents don’t love him and he’s not sure if he loves himself either, only that he matters. Because he has to matter. Because if he doesn't matter there's no reason to continue. But his parents who planned for him or didn’t yet who gave him life, who loved each other, don’t care if someone breaks into his apartment and hurts him... if they don’t care that he starves because he can’t afford food, that he tries so hard to make it to class because success is just a time away… If they could see he’s trying, he’s really trying so hard and he can make it, right? He’s trying and it will be okay. If they saw all of this, they would love him and not care who he loves but just that he is loved. He assures himself and scrubs and lies and lies until he can almost believe it.

But Mark. Mark loved what Haechan did with his mouth and he said “Good boy.” And it hurt Haechan and Mark didn’t really care but he said good boy and that’s all Haechan wanted, all he really was trying to be. A good boy.

And he considers if he can do this for three more years. He screams and bangs on the wall without making a sound and he wonders why. Why everything. Why he had to be gay. Why he could just NOT be true to himself. He could have lied, said he was sorry, that kids his age experimented and he was sorry, faked everything and repented. Because if he was a good boy like his parents wanted him to be, he’d be “straight” and living at home. He’d be a student that doesn’t have to worry about getting on his knees for his Professor for a job that will barely keep him surviving another semester in a shitty, worn down apartment. He would be a good boy with shelter and love. And he wouldn't be alone. But he is alone and it seeps into his bones and the hot water can't warm him so he screams wordlessly and it burns his lungs because one bad choice after another has led him here and he knows this is a bad choice too but there isn’t another one. 

Haechan is hiccuping and crying and he can’t help it. He slumps down against the wall, against the moldy stained wall, and cries until he’s shaking. It doesn’t matter because no one can hear him but he can’t help it. He cries and cries like the child next door and just like that child he has no one to wrap their arms around him and give him warmth. Haechan cries for himself and for the child next door and for everyone who has no one to love them. He reaches up, arms embracing his own body, and rocks himself until his weeping turns into soft sighs and he can breathe again.

He stays like that until the water runs cold. Haechan thinks that’s life. Cold and neutral. Neutral enough not to care what happens to him or anyone else. He pushes aside the thought that he shouldn’t care about himself either because if there’s one thing Haechan has going for him it’s that he doesn’t give up. He might not love himself but he doesn’t give up. He doesn’t give up. He won’t.

When Haechan dries off with a dirty towel because he doesn’t have enough money to wash his laundry, he considers something else too.

He considers how Professor Lee must have so much money to never live like this- how Professor Lee must never go without food, or a utility. Like that one time Haechan had to live for weeks without electricity. How he used candlelight as if he were living in a time before electricity, how he would charge his phone and do his homework at a convenience store, stealing food to survive as he waved goodbye to the clerk, praying that he wouldn’t get caught. 

As Haechan walks over a creaky floorboard, he knows what he has to do. The decision is made for him and he’ll succumb to it because there is no other way. He walks over and pulls out his laptop, one of the last gifts his parents got him when he graduated. They were so proud of him then. It didn’t matter that he didn’t graduate at the top of his class, only that he was going forward. He starts a document and begins typing: How far is Professor Lee willing to go to get what he wants from me? How much will he pay? It really all came down to money in this world and Haechan hates that he doesn’t have a say in the matter because if he did have a say, he would have the world run on the good deeds and intentions of others. But he doesn’t have a say because the universe is neutral and humankind seems to only care about money. Money is the thing Professor Lee has and it’s the thing Haechan needs.

A bad choice is still a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😞✊


	4. 7 Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at how Mark f*cks Haechan's face on a resume paper and then goes to church and gives a Sermon on the 7 Deadly Sins. The idea came to me to include Johnny in this mess. I'm not sure how yet but JohnMark is too religious of a ship name to pass up in this blasphemous fic. 😔🙏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Amen." is the congregation saying that because they really do that so much in church, like after every sentence. 😂😂

“Good evening, Brother Mark? I trust the Lord finds you in good hands today?” Brother Johnny Suh. Or, the friend that smiles and waves and who he only talks to inside the church. He hasn’t been here long but he’s easily excitable and friendly with everything under the sun. It surprised Mark how Johnny didn’t have more friends in the church, although he’d seen him drive off with various groups when service had ended and they all went to get some food or late-night coffee. It seemed to Mark that Johnny was sociable but not quick to make friends, perhaps a trust issue.

“I’m doing quite well Brother Johnny. And you? Are you ready for this evening’s sermon?“ Mark motions for Johnny to walk with him to his office while he gathers some notes he wants to highlight during tonight’s guidance. 

“Yes sir, Brother Mark. I’m eager for all of tonight’s counsel, especially yours.” His smile is wide and bright. It reaches to his eyes and shines with a wholehearted display of faith and loyalty. It warms Mark’s heart to know someone as enthusiastic is among the flock now. 

Mark shakes his head and acknowledges Johnny, which makes him smile - shy but earnest. He notices Johnny smiles at almost everything and that every time it’s sincere. A wonderful gift to the flock indeed. He’ll do well in the house to house ministry encouraging others to join with one beam of that charismatic and sincere smile. Mark finishes gathering his things and leaves to the main hall, Johnny at his heels. They shake hands and hug those who come inside, handing out pamphlets and other material to newcomers until the music starts and it’s time to find their respective seats. 

“Have a wonderful evening Brother Johnny. I’ll see you after the meeting.” The older nods and makes his way to his parents who are sitting beside Mark’s own; he waves discreetly and takes his seat. 

“... For this bounteous blessing, in Jesus’ name, we pray. Amen.” A resounding Amen from the church and it’s Mark’s turn to get on the platform and speak from his heart. He smiles once more at his parents and then he begins. 

“Tonight, I thought we’d start a journey through the Seven Deadly Sins. Many of you know them by heart, memorizing them to avoid them and never get caught in a snare that the Devil would place before your feet.”

"Amen."

“For those of you who are new here or coming back to the fold, they are Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. Now the actual definition of many has changed over the courses and it might surprise some of you to know that they were not always as they are now. But God does not change. It is our understanding of his word and intention that changes."

"Amen."

“Today we understand them in a modern context and that is what I will do my best to convey and counsel... Through this 7 week journey, we’ll go through each Deadly Sin one by one - starting with Pride. But before we do that, an overview wouldn’t hurt. An intro for some and a refresher for many. These seven sins are as slippery as they come. _Slippery like Haechan’s mouth against my heat, the younger's head bobbing up and down. Desperate. Eager._ They entangle and ensnare before you realize they’ve done so and that is why we must always be on our guard against the devil, his demons, and their machinations. Please feel free to write down as many notes as you’d like. There will also be a recording of this that brother Suh can send to you upon request. 

Now Pride. The original and most serious of the seven deadly sins. It was pride that made God cast Lucifer and a third of the angels from Heaven into Hell. Lucifer’s pride that he was God’s equal, that he didn’t have to submit. God loves us, it’s true brothers and sisters, but he is our maker, the creator of all life and of all things. We are not equal to him. Lucifer was guilty of pride when he put his own desires and urges before the welfare of everyone else. The same as Adam and Eve, the original sin. It manifests itself with humans in a similar way when people think are they better or superior, more important than others. A grave case of this has been the many genocides throughout our history. We are all equal in God’s eyes, from the smallest of us and beyond. _Mark figures if there's one sin Haechan hasn't committed it is Pride. He wonders in what ways he can make Haechan commit it so that he could take his hand or a belt and punish until Haechan is crying, nose full of snot and despair. Perhaps subtle praises in class that turn into subtle jabs and doubt._ We will explore more on this later and may God guide us in all our decisions. 

Greed. We see this with politicians in every country, who hoard wealth and do not give to their people. Their time is coming and God’s Justice will prevail.” 

"Amen."

"But Greed can also be as little as not donating to the Church when you have extra. Ah, I guess now’s a good time as any to pass around the Collection Plate.” He laughs and the congregation laughs with him. “Tonight more people will give of their wallets to the Lord. And he will bless you so sweetly. Amen.”

"Amen."

“Lust. Well, who here doesn’t know what Lust is? The pop stars and celebrities make it easy to see every day, don’t they? From Hollywood to Bollywood, everyone sells sex because it works to make their pockets richer. The devil works to fill you with sexual desire through these means. You cannot go without seeing someone show more of their skin than the Lord, our God, ever intended. That’s the wicked way of the world. _And God he hopes to see Haechan, bare and naked, see him naked and exposed under the light of God and Mark’s control._ And we cannot succumb to the control of the Devil.” 

"Amen."

“Envy… Do not covet the same pop stars and celebrities that sell you lust. For God said that our Kingdom and our riches are with him in Heaven, not the false riches that thieves break in and steal or that moths and rust destroy. Do not covet the new car your neighbor bought or his wife. Insatiable desires lead to fornication if they remain unchecked. Only pride weighs down the soul more than envy. It is a _slippery_ slope, brothers and sisters.” 

_"Amen."_

“Yes Amen. Our Lord promises us everlasting life and that is more than anything this world can offer. Now Gluttony… this one sneaks in just as easy. An all you can eat buffet? That is pure Gluttony brothers and sisters. I see some of you with shocked or confused faces but let me guide you… Gluttony isn’t just drinking too much alcohol. It can be found in Buffets and portion sizes from restaurants - and it is a Deadly Sin. Please be cautious brothers and sisters. Do not let the Devil get even an inch or he will take a mile.” _And Mark couldn’t control his thought or how it gravitated toward the idea of a bent-over Haechan, bare and naked, tan skin on display and shining with sweat under harsh lights. Bent over beautifully with his ass sticking up just for Mark. And Mark bending down, a slap against flesh that makes Haechan grip the floor tighter, Mark circling around like he’s a lion that’s cornered his meal. Bending down and licking, sucking, making the younger boy mewl and moan, whimpering at the feeling of Mark’s tongue against his ass. Spreading. Sweating. All for Mark._

“Gluttony can be found in many ways. You can always pray to God, the Father, and ask him to make you stronger for him. Giving in to any sin is giving in to the Devil and he will possess you if you let him. And we will never let him. Isn’t that right brothers and sisters, not with the grace and mercy, the strength that God has given us. Can I get an Amen?!”

"AMEN!"

“Wrath. Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord. Do not seek to make retribution to those who have wronged you. That is not your position or calling. Impatience and huffing when someone is taking too long in a line or when you’re waiting because some poor soul is not walking as fast as you. I’ve seen it, brothers and sisters. A poor old woman will take coins of her purse, her old and tired body failing, and people will grow impatient when all they are doing is waiting to pay for groceries that cost too much. I see some of you are laughing and nodding. You’ve seen it too, haven’t you brothers and sisters?” _And by God will Haechan feel his wrath, his hands on Haechan, turning tanned skin swollen, red, purple, bruised. And Vengeance is the Lord's but the Lord will work through Mark in ways the younger can't even imagine. It is God's will._

The congregation nods with an _Amen_ and Mark continues. 

“Wrath is self-destructive. It harms you and your loved ones and unsuspecting frail women and men at the grocery store. If you have the means and see something like this in front of you, offer to pay. As many of our older brothers and sisters know, they are living on little and although they deserve so much more, the government isn’t willing. If you see a situation like that, do not succumb to wrath. Pray to God and give of God. If you can, that is paying forward what God has already given you. And that is the way of the Lord Jesus Christ.” 

"Amen."

“Sloth. Sloth is the desire to take the easy way out. It means not doing the will of God because the alternative is easier.” _Sloth is what Mark watched Haechan do when he took the easy way out of sucking Mark’s dick instead of finding an “honest living”. And it’s a sin Mark is going to make sure Haechan repeats. The boy is desperate and Mark has an abundance. Isn’t this helping the least of the lost sheep?_ “The one guilty of sloth is unwilling to do God’s will because of the effort it takes to do it. This can be in the form of not helping one’s neighbor or even the homeless on the side of the street. Most parents probably think it means not cleaning your room… And they’re right. If we are to obey our mother and father, then it does mean to do your chores. I imagine the parents are relieved at that.” Mark chuckles and the rest of the Congregation laughs.

After his Sermon, the members of the congregation go up to shake Mark’s hand and hug him, thanking him for an enlightening evening, one they’re sure to come back for next week. He thanks them and says all the praise goes to the Lord for speaking through him and allowing the Holy Spirit to reach those who came. He makes sure to thank everyone who listened and especially those who handled the sound equipment and collection plates. After Mark finishes helping one of the Brothers put their final touches on a study, he quietly dismisses himself. He still has to buy that burner phone and a lock for his office door. 

He has his keys in the door to his car when he sees a tall figure running in his direction. “The Sermon was wonderful Brother Mark,” Johnny says, out of breath but having caught up. “The Seven Deadly Sins is kinda terrifying!” Johnny’s eyes are wide and he can tell the man is alarmed by the prospect.

“They are the Cardinal Sins, brother. They are meant to be alarming so as not to break them. This is why we study and pray and refuse to participate in anything the devil would trap us with.” His smile is kind and resolution firm and Johnny thinks that’s how he’s going to be one day. He’ll be just like Brother Mark, steadfast and loyal to God and His Word.

“It’s just… I think I’ve broken some of these, Brother. I… I don’t know who to tell. I would tell a priest but that’s not exactly my religion.” He laughs again but it doesn’t go unnoticed to Mark that Johnny clutches his Bible tighter. “I was wondering... “ He hesitates but Mark doesn’t interrupt. “I was just wondering if maybe you would… you would let me talk with you about this. I-I’m not really sure how to… I don’t know if I’m doing this right and I need someone to help guide me… umm... If you will. I mean... If you want to. I know you’re busy.”

Mark reaches out to Johnny's shoulder with a smile as wise and innocent as [Timothy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Timothy#:~:text=Timothy%20\(Greek%3A%20%CE%A4%CE%B9%CE%BC%CF%8C%CE%B8%CE%B5%CE%BF%CF%82%3B%20Tim%C3%B3theos,around%20the%20year%20AD%2097.&text=The%20New%20Testament%20indicates%20that,who%20was%20also%20his%20mentor.) himself. “I would love to help Johnny. Let me just make sure I understand you correctly first. After the knowledge provided by this evening’s Sermon, you’ve come to think you’ve broken your loyalty to God by committing one or more of the Seven Sins and you want me to help you overcome whatever urges are making you sin so that your loyalty and faithfulness to the Lord will increase?”

Johnny’s eyes light up and his smile widens “Yes, that’s exactly it Brother Mark!! You said it much better than I could! Will you please help me overcome these urges so that I won’t give in again. I want to be as sturdy as a boulder, unmovable and devoted as possible. I know we’re only human but after your sermon, I just know I can do better!”

“It would be my pleasure, Brother Johnny. Let me work out my schedule and get back to you. I will talk with the other Brothers inside to see if they can help if I’m ever too thinly stretched with work and everything. How does that sound?”

“Oh. Well, I was hoping it would be only you, Brother Mark. I’m not as close to the other Brothers and they’re kinda.. I mean they’re from an entirely different time period so they… I don’t think they’ll understand me as much and I… I’ve just had some thoughts and stuff and I worry that they’ll judge me for it. But I know you won’t. I know I can trust you, Brother Mark. I think that’s why my gut is telling me that is has to be you.”

Mark can see the guilt swimming over Johnny and that was not his intention so he takes him by the shoulder once more and says “You can count on me, Johnny. I’ll be there for you. Let me give you my number and we can figure something out. How does that sound?” 

Johnny shakes his head excitedly and calls Mark right away. “There! Now it’s settled! Thank you so much, Brother Mark. I know you're busy but thank you to the moon for agreeing to help me. I won’t let you down. I promise!”

It’s with a polite nod and smile that they part, Mark getting into his car and Johnny into his own. Mark’s never noticed before but Johnny must come from some type of wealth because his car is brand new - yet still humble. Everything looks pristine and he wonders if Brother Johnny on all fours would still look pristine with a ball gag, uncontrollable spit making puddles as he whimpers and learns all the many lessons that Mark is willing to give. That would be a way to break his urges. If Johnny succumbs to everything Mark throws at him, he’ll be ready to take on anything in the future and overcome it. That is a time for later after he can gauge what kind of mentoring Johnny wants and will accept.

For now, Haechan has his class on Tuesday and he needs to make sure everything is installed and in place by then. He plans on teaching Haechan the Seven Deadly Sins personally. Mark is intelligent and he often uses this gift for good, but there’s something about Haechan that begs for Mark to abuse it. Maybe it’s the sinner in Haechan. In the older days of Christianity, they would flog sinners and beat out the demons. He thinks about flogging Haechan and asking him how many sins he’s committed and if Haechan thinks all his demons have left after Mark is finished with him. He already likes boys and that is one depending on who you ask. He’ll pray about it tonight. After all, as his father told him, he shouldn't feel guilty over natural urges. He'll just be private about these affairs and let God carry the rest. 


End file.
